warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedgeclaw (Aquamarine1212)
'Sedgeclaw '''is a long-haired, pure black tom with a huge, strong, thick-boned, muscular build, shredded ears, little patches of fur missing around his eyes and nose, pale green eyes, ragged ears and a scarred shoulder. Personality Sedgeclaw is a natural protector, but also a bit of wild card at times. He can be quiet and a bit reserved, but suddenly spit out a cunning remark at a moment's notice. He lives by the motto "do unto others as they would do unto you", but has very flexible boundaries and sometimes can't understand that some people have harder and faster rules than himself. Sedgeclaw is naturally an optimist, and will spin any situation to see the good side of things. He has a calm and relaxed aura, and very little can phase him. His level headed-ness is invaluable in a crisis, and he's able to adapt very quickly to new variables in any situation. He's at his best when put under pressure to solve an issue. Sedgeclaw is a great problem solver, and often is able to find creative solutions to complex problems. Never one to wallow in self-pity, Sedgeclaw will tirelessly work to fix any problem that comes to his attention. He has a strong sense of curiosity. Sedgeclaw thrives off of stimulation and will hop from task to task with ease. Sedgeclaw, though friendly, has a hard time empathizing with others. He can be totally clueless when it comes to the subtleties of social communication, and oftentimes unintentionally upsets and offends others. At times others accuse him of being "emotionless" as he doesn't react to anything, and easily brushes off any angry remarks thrown his way. His insatiable curiosity often leads to boredom with routine, and he can be a very quiet troublemaker in the clan, escalating bad situations to make things "more exciting", but not seeing the long-term consequences of his actions. Sedgeclaw easily makes casual friends wherever he goes, but it is much harder to get to know him as a deeper companion. Sedgeclaw oftentimes is happy to do his own thing with or without company - if his friends aren't interested in what he wants to do, he'll just do it himself and leave them behind. Sedgeclaw is adverse to voicing his feelings, mostly because he is much more action-oriented. He easily assumes that his friends and partners have a mutual understanding without bothering to check, and this can at times be his downfall, when he realizes with a shock that they aren't on the same page at all. Education and Skills Sedgeclaw is huge and nearly immovable during battle. He can hold off cats and is best used in a defensive position, where he can send any cat who comes near him flying. History ''Coming Soon Relations 'Mate: 'Nightbumble 'Daughters: 'Batfang, Foxfoot 'Son: 'Duckstone 'Step Daughter: 'Blackblaze Trivia * Sedgeclaw would likely be an ISTP personality type. Gallery Lineart by: therougecat and musewings sedgeclaw3warrior.png|Sedgeclaw (Member) (v2) sedgeclaw2advisor.png|Sedgeclaw (Advisor) sedgeclaw1warrior.png|Sedgeclaw (Member) (v1) Sedgeclaw.jpg|Photograph Sedgeclaw.png|Old Sprite Category:Cats Category:Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Aquamarine1212 Category:Cats of Frostclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats of the Dale Clan